Mis Abuelos
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: El mundo mágico estará preparado para saber que los Potter una familia de Luz esta unida a una de las más oscuras ya que Logan y Voldemort son los padres de James Potter-Riddle. Por consiguiente abuelos de Harry
1. Chapter 1

**MIS ABUELOS**

Mis Abuelos

Logan/Voldemort

Harry/? Sirius/Ethan Nott Remus/Scott Summer

La noche de Samhain era tranquila o eso pensaron la pequeña familia que disfrutaba la noche un ruido los alerto y la desdicha lleno ese hogar, en un día que irónicamente se celebran a los no vivos.

No habían pasado ni una hora cuando una figura se deslizo por el jardín de esa desdichada familia el hombre entro viendo la devastación su corazón se apretó, se acercó al cuerpo del hombre joven lo examino su corazón desacelero su pulso es demasiado débil pero existe lo tomo el brazos pero antes de dar un paso un pequeño gemido lo extraño puso al joven en el sillón estropeado subió con cautela siguiendo el murmullo al entrar a la habitación de un niño, vio a la mujer en el piso tomo su pulso pero no había nada que hacer su vista se posó en el pequeño lloroso del corralito lo tomo con suavidad froto su espaldita para calmarlo bajo con él lo acomodo con el joven los cargo para sacarlos de la casa o lo que queda de ella.

No se había alejado ni cien metros cuando dos jóvenes le impidieron el paso.

-¡Detente ahí! ¿¡a dónde vas con ellos!?-le apuntaron con sus varitas, pero este ni se inmuto.

-No tengo tiempo para esto ¿quieren salvar su vida? Pues vengan conmigo-dijo el hombre pasando a un lado de ellos como si nada, no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho lo siguieron a unos metros en el bosque, se encontraron frente a un artefacto negro e ingresaron, les indico donde sentarse, así lo hicieron acomodo al herido en una urna transparente, al bebe lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo consigo, la mujer de cabello plata y piel bronceada solo le sonrió viendo con curiosidad al pequeño bebé que le da una bonita sonrisa con sus cuatro dientecitos, se elevaron si ser vistos ni por muggles ni magos.

Sirius y Remus han vivido las veinte horas más desesperadas de sus vidas a pesar del "fidelius" que habían colocado, unas alarmas mágicas en los espejos comunicadores los sobresaltaron cuando estas empezaron a sonar, así que salieron lo más rápido posible al llegar y ver la Casa destruida, les paralizo el corazón, vieron al hombre que cargaba a su amigo, hermano en todo menos sangre y al pequeño Harry, este solo les ordeno que lo siguieran no sabían porque pero había algo en el hombre que claramente decía no contradecirlo, montaron ese artefacto claramente muggle ya que los magos ni los conocen, desde que bajaron de él no han visto a su amigo ni sabían cómo estaba, solo acostaron a su ahijado.

Han pasado casi dos días y su amigo no despertaba, tanto Sirius como Remus están desesperados, un gemido los saco de su caminar en círculos, nerviosos se acercaron al joven las orbes avellanas, los cuales se abrieron mostrando confusión, lo que era palpable al no reconocer el lugar, pero al ver a sus amigos se calmó un poco; entonces recordó.

-¡Lily, Harry!-dijo desesperado vio los semblantes tristes su estómago dolió.

-James, lo sentimos pero… Voldemort los ataco-antes de continuar con su relato

-¡Él se atrevió!-dijo una voz furiosa, voltearon a dónde venía un hombre que no aparentaba más de unos treinta cinco años, alto fornido piel bronceada, facciones muy varoniles, cabello alborotado negro, ojos avellana, vestido con pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, una playera de manga corta de algodón pegada al cuerpo, el joven se levantó de golpe y fue rápido a abrazarlo lloro en su hombro el desconocido lo abrazo después de un rato se tranquilizó.

James volteo y se dirigió a sus amigos -Remus, Sirius, les presento a mi padre Logan Potter-la quijada de los dos cayó.

-¿Qué?-dijo un hombre azul que entraba en la enfermería, el mencionado sonrió de lado.

-Hank él es mi hijo James-se saludaron.

Este es el primer fic crossover con X-Men quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias y todos sus comentarios son aceptables.

También quiero agradecer a Xyori Nadeshiko quien amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme siendo mi Beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

En la sala de la mansión James abraza y besa a su bebe-Harry cielo, él es tu abuelo Logan-los expresivos e inocentes ojos se dirigen hacia él mayor.

-Elo- estiro sus bracitos para que este lo cargara, quien ni corto ni perezoso lo tomo con suavidad inhalando su tierno aroma.

-¿Fue él quien te ataco?-peguntó el mutante.

-¡Por supuesto que fue él!-dijo el Black.

-No, no fue él, chicos hay algo que debo decirles-suspiro-Voldemort… no fue, fue… Dumbledore-.

-¡Pero James, él...!-trato de decir el animago.

-¡Es un maldito que intento matar a Harry y a mí! Lo logro con mi Lilly, nos odia porque no le hemos dado nuestra sumisión, además Voldemort es…mi papá-.

-¡QUÉ!-gritaron sus amigos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Padre donde haz estado?-volteo a ver al mutante.

-Después de llegar aquí, hacia varias investigaciones, hubo un accidente, perdí la memoria por casi quince años; no podía recordar nada, pero hace poco lo hice, sentí una gran angustia, por eso fui con tormenta, cuando llegué la casa estaba destruida, me acerqué y por suerte tú tienes parte de mi curación al igual que mi querido nieto-señalando donde había una muy pequeña cicatriz.

-Padre ¿vas a ir a verlo? Aunque no lo diga, yo sé que él te extraña mucho especialmente cuándo me mira-dijo preocupado James a su padre y este solo asintió.

 **Londres la antigua Mansión Riddle**

El lord se encuentra furioso, los rumores que había no le gustaban para nada, sus seguidores están nerviosos, viéndolo tan molesto, de pronto las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente y frente ellos se encontraba ahí parado un hombre de mirada salvaje de porte elegante y que claramente decía peligro, el hombre de ojos rojos entrecerró y el ojiavellana sonrió arrogante.

-¡TODOS FUERA!- no dijeron ni pio cuando su Lord grita era mejor desaparecer más si te da la oportunidad, cuando no hubo nadie más la puerta se cerró.

-¿Dónde has estado?-siseo molesto. -Entra-sus ojos no se despegaron sus memorias aparecieron, cada minuto su aura sale a flote y unos fuertes brazos lo toman de la cintura, sus labios fueron asaltados el ritmo del beso se acompasa, al separarse el mutante sonríe arrogante al ver los ojos vidriosos de su pareja, por la lujuria y deseo, pero sobre todo amor porque para sorpresa de muchos el señor oscuro si ama, solo a un hombre, un hombre que lo conquisto durante el colegio y no solo eso sino que lo alentó a ser el mismo.

-Haré pagar a ese muggle por tocar lo que es mío, sufrirá y deseará no haber nacido – murmuró cuando por fin pudo recuperarse del beso

-Me gusta tu parte sádica Tom-dice acariciando su garganta con la nariz, sabiendo lo que eso causa en el señor oscuro, se aparecen en la habitación principal, las caricias y besos desesperados, las ropas desaparecen con un siseo, el mutante besa esa piel que lo enloquece, Voldemort besa con ansias a su amante y esposo, le urge que el mutante este dentro de él, él otro se entierra de una sola estocada, los dos gritan de dolor y placer que sienten al estar nuevamente unidos.

Logan aprieta los dientes, su Tom es tan estrecho que solo el hecho de sentirlo tiene ganas de correrse, no se mueve hasta que el otro le indiqué, no quería lastimarlo. Cuando por fin pudo comenzar a embestirlo, inicio lentamente y gradualmente la pasión iba en aumento, tanto que temían que la cama no resistiera.

Tom se corre al ser llevado hasta la locura, la forma en que Logan lo excita con solo verlo besarlo morderlo conoce todos sus puntos sensibles sabe que su esposo puede torturarlo impidiéndole correrse hasta que le suplique, porque el Lord solo le suplica a Logan Potter.

La mañana sorprende a los amantes, Tom usando a Logan de almohada y el otro abrazándolo como si fuera a escaparse, están tan cómodos que no se apresuran a moverse.

-Lamento que me fuera por tanto tiempo-dice mientras acaricia su espalda.

-No fue tu culpa, son esos muggles que no pueden dejarnos en paz—.dijo ronroneando de placer al sentir las caricias de su esposo

-Los odiamos también Tom-abrazándolo más fuerte.-James está bien igual que el pequeño-se separó para verlo a los ojos, Tom había estaba desesperado por no encontrarlo solo sabía que Lilian estaba muerta.

-¿Qué paso?-Logan le mostro las imágenes, sabía que cuando se trataba de su bebe, Tom no tenía paciencia.

-¡Matare al viejo idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a levantar una mano contra mi familia?!-el mutante también estaba furioso contra el viejo mago, pero ver a su esposo deambulando en la habitación desnudo solo podía perderse en ese cuerpo tentador después de tanto tiempo.

Tom estaba furioso, pero cuando volteo a ver a Logan ya que normalmente le da buenas ideas de tortura, vio la mirada llena de lujuria, estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero no pudo decirle nada, ya que fue jalado y cayo a horcadas en el siendo besado con fuerza y en momentos hasta salvaje, Logan lo levanto para volver a unirse gimiendo de placer al ritmo que impuso. Logan lograba excitarle tan rápido que no podía pensar en nada más que no fueran los brazos del mutante, el grito de placer de ambos llego demasiado rápido para el gusto de la pareja, pero tenían hambre el uno del otro por tanto tiempo separados.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

En la antigua mansión Nott están reunidos Ethan Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black, Rodolphus Lestrange y su esposa Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, todavía estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado y se preguntaban ¿Quién era ese hombre que entro a la mansión sin ningún problema? ¿Porque su Lord los saco sin más? Tenían teorías muchas muy improbables y bueno ellos eran más curiosos que lo Gryffindor, solo que lo escondían bien.

-Mí querido nieto puedo saber ¿De quién hablan con tanta pasión?-pregunto una de las pinturas.

-Abuelo ayer apareció un hombre en la mansión y el Lord nos sacó a todos-para sorpresa del Nott el retrato sonrió se podría decir que con cariño.

-Déjame adivinar un hombre atractivo cabello revuelto aspecto salvaje muy sexy-los seguidores asintieron.

-Él es, Logan Potter el esposo de nuestro Lord-el shock en ellos es evidente minutos después.

-¡Abuelo no es gracioso!-se quejó el hombre.

-No bromeo, ellos están casados, de hecho James Potter Riddle es su hijo-el color de la cara de todos desapareció ellos han molestado por años al chico, aunque este se ha vengado con Black y Lupin, Oh merlín los ayude, ese hombre no se ve piadoso.

Voldemort acaricia la cara de Logan, el hombre que más ama, que duerme a su lado después de tanto tiempo de creerlo muerto, sonríe tontamente sabe que cualesquiera de sus seguidores morirían de la impresión, todavía recuerda como comenzó todo.

 _Flash back_

 _Tom toma el tren para iniciar su segundo año en Hogwarts por fin hay un lugar donde pertenece, en su casa ya es el líder al demostrar su poder, sus seguidores tratan de estar bien con él, va sentado en su compartimiento, pero en el andén sintió una mirada penetrante a su espalda, pero siendo él, no volteo._

 _Ha pasado un mes desde que siente esa mirada penetrante y se siente fastidiado levanta la vista para ver si puede encontrar al que osa perturbar su tranquilidad, sus ojos chocan con unos ojos avellana que no le rehúye la mirada, pierde el contacto cuando varios alumnos se atraviesan en su trayectoria._

 _Fin Flash back_

Un suave siseo lo hace ver asía la puerta, su fiel nagini se arrastra hacía ellos

–Ssabía que volvería nunca podría abandonarte

-Lo se nagini, él es mío-la serpiente se ríe

-No será al revés-el Lord la ignora, pero sabe que ella tiene razón.

 _Flash back_

 _Está a mediados de Octubre cuando Tom camina hacia las mazmorras, paso horas en la biblioteca ya que sus trabajos deben ser excelentes, a pesar de ser prefecto en su quinto año sabe que debe ser el mejor, nadie está por encima de él, mucho menos esos hijos de muggles que se creen los dueños del colegio con sus ideas patéticas, eso es lo que él piensa._

 _Al dar la vuelta a medio pasillo un estudiante le bloquea el paso, a medida de que se acerca Tom no detiene su paso, pues sabe que ninguno osa enfrentarlo, pero por primera vez la mirada del joven lo hace sentir extraño no tiene miedo ni esta intimidado pero no sabe que puede puesto que él no utiliza sus sentimientos, ya que no los considera necesarios._

 _El joven está parado en medio del pasillo con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de ver todos los movimientos del sly, empieza a caminar sin saber porque Tom a cada paso que da el otro el retrocede hasta que la pared se lo impide, no sabe cómo termino así levanta la vista desafiante hacia la persona que ha osado acorralarlo de aquella manera._

 _-Dame permiso Potter-gruñe el futuro lord oscuro por primera vez, ya molesto de estar en esa situación._

 _-No Tom-ronronea lo que hace tener un escalofrió ¿cómo es eso posible?, se pregunta, pero interrumpe sus pensamientos y brinca al sentir como unas manos lo toman de la cintura. -Sabes lo que es un mago pasivo-._

 _-Por supuesto que se lo que es un mago pasivo, que crees que soy un hijo de muggle que no sabe nada-el gry sonríe._

 _-Se bien Potter que tú eres uno hasta donde se uno muy poderoso me puedes decir ¿Qué quieres? -pregunta curioso el que sea un Sly no quita que quiera saber las cosas._

 _-Desde que fui capaz de comprender, me explicaron que por mi naturaleza sería capaz de conocer a mi pareja, en segundo año descubrí quien era, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento de acercarme a él, aunque ahora las cosas han cambiado-._


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPITULO 4_

 _Llego a la sala común de su casa a pesar de no mostrar nada de emociones en su cara, su magia estaba un poco activa se dirigió a su habitación no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos en el estado que venía se cambió y acostó trato de dormir, pero no podía a su mente solo había una cosa que se repetía después de que el estúpido gry le dijo que él es su pareja, sintió su mano deslizarse por su espalda deteniéndose en su nuca, luego los labios que asaltaron su boca trato de separarse arremeter contra el idiota pero su magia no respondió como quería cuando se dio cuenta sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello del más alto._

 _Su mañana fue pésima sin haber podido dormir bien estaba de mal humor luego aguantar al idiota de vegete, no mejoraba en nada su día, nadie de sus seguidores estaba seguro de que hacer o decir lo bueno es que ya habían terminado las clases el fin de semana le caería bien a su líder._

 _Después de ese fin de semana el empezó a desaparecer por largos periodos, pero nadie dijo nada ya que mientras no estuviera enojado, todo estaba bien además no iban a preguntarle que hacía. Sería como querer morir joven._

 _Tom como cada día camina a la biblioteca llega a su mesa favorita en lo más profundo de las estanterías donde nadie lo molesta para terminar sus tareas e investigaciones, un libro aparece en su visión lo toma no necesita voltear a ver quién lo interrumpe pues sabe que solo una persona se atrevería a hacerlo, acaricia el lomo del libro tiene una piel hermosa con unos grabados complicados._

 _-Este libro es de las más antiguas tradiciones de los sangre pura data de la época de los fundadores-la cabeza del sly volteo con tanta rapidez que le dolería el cuello por horas, vio esos ojos avellanas viendo con un poco de burla pero también con adoración y sabía que no mentía lo toco con reverencia._

 _-No puedo aceptarlo, esto es invaluable-._

 _-Tonterías Tom eres mi pareja y lo mío es tuyo además si un día quieres gobernar el mundo mágico debes conocer todas sus tradiciones que pueden servirte de mucho no Lord Voldemort-._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto impactado se supone que nadie afuera de su círculo lo sabe tendría que castigar a alguien._

 _El gry sonrió le gustaba sacar a su pareja de su zona de confort._

 _-Tengo un oído maravilloso los he oído cuchichear pero no te preocupes nadie más sabe-el sly asintió por primera vez Riddle se levantó y lo besos por iniciativa propia y no porque Logan lo besara aunque no podía negar lo hacía muy bien el bastardo._

 _Ese libro lo leía en las noches Tom lo guardaba bajo miles de hechizos era un libro muy valioso, pero sobre todo porque Logan se lo dio por que quería que hiciera lo que realmente deseaba un cambio para el mundo mágico, eso lo valoro mucho que no quisiera cambiarlo hasta le daba ideas._

 _Fin Flas back_

Voldemort guarda ese recuerdo del primer regalo que significó tanto para él ya que Logan le dio una reliquia familiar muy importante para los Potter solo porque quería que fuera solo él.

Unos fuertes brazos lo acercaron al cuerpo de su esposo-Duerme-le susurro al oído

Dormir era lo que menos tenía en mente por fin volvía a estar completo después de años de incertidumbre.

 _Flash Back_

 _Regresaba del Gran salón la cena de año nuevo fue deliciosa, el al ser de los pocos que se quedó en el castillo se apresura pues desea seguir leyendo sin que nadie lo interrumpa pero las cosas no serán así ya que su cuerpo es levantado, como su magia no reacciona sabe quién es el idiota que lo trae como costal de papas._

 _-¿Potter que rayos haces?-no contesto._

 _Entraron a una habitación que no conocía y eso que él creía conocer todo el castillo era una amplia habitación en la parte norte del castillo era grande hermosos muebles al fondo una puerta a la cual se dirigió una bella habitación en colores neutros._

 _-Bienvenido a los aposentos de Godric-lo vio como si estuviera loco._

 _-Sabes que soy un Slytherin-_

 _-Sí y yo un Gryffindor, pero eso no importa-lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, fue intenso cuando el mutante lo besa su raciocinio sale por la puerta, ventana o lo que haya cerca, le molesta un poco pero la verdad no tanto._

 _-Te odio Logan-murmura._

 _-Lo sé-se ríe el mutante pues ve a su pareja toda desaliñada su pulcro cabello totalmente revuelto sus labios rojos e hinchados, varios chupetones por el cuello y pecho, jadeando, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, solo con bóxer ya que toda su ropa está en el suelo arrugada._

 _Logan se tiende sobre su novio frotando sus caderas haciendo jadear a su Tom, vuelve a besar sus ricos labios son demandantes empieza a baja hasta donde el desea, acaricia sus muslos lo siente que se tensa pero lo relaja tomado su erección haciendo que deje de pensar._

 _Empuja sin descanso haciéndolo jadear la piernas de Tom empiezan a temblar las sensaciones son demasiadas nunca ha sentido nada igual sin previo aviso Logan lo voltea-Tom veme quiero que me mires cuando te vengas-haciendo lo que le dice aprieta un poco su agarre en la cintura llevando a un ritmo que los lleva a la locura explotando casi al mismo tiempo._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Esa fue su primera vez nunca supo cómo entro o salió del castillo pero la verdad no le importaba al Lord, sonreía mientras recordaba durmiéndose en los brazos de su amado después de tanto tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Mientras tanto en el viejo castillo el director ve molesto por la ventana, mientras su fénix lo ve con tristeza no sabiendo cuando torció su camino soltando una nota melancólica. Dumbledore no sabe que salió mal se supone que los aurores encontrarían muertos a los Potter, aunque para ser sincero ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido expulsado de la casa después de atacar a la hija de muggles y para colmo cuando había hecho su aparición en el ministerio para dar una versión de que se batieron en duelo con Voldemort para así declararlos como sus víctimas, tenía que aparecer esa persona arrogante, pedante que lo ve como solo suciedad cuando él es el gran mago de la luz que venció a Grindelow.

 _Flash Back_

 _Albus Dumbledore muchos nombres camina por uno de los pasillos del ministerio, para llegar donde esta el cuerpo de la pelirroja esperando hacer su bien ensayada pose de abuelo bonachón._

 _-Buenas Tardes, es una lástima que mi querida niña Lily haya sido una de las víctimas de Voldemort-dijo fingiendo pesar varios aurores le creyeron su farsa, solo había varios que fueron slytherin que no se tragaban para nada eso._

 _-¿Dumbledore que haces aquí?-pregunto el ministro._

 _-Cornelio me entere del lamentable suceso otra víctima más y ¿qué paso con James?-_

 _-Él está muy bien de salud, es una lástima que este triste por el asesinato de su esposa pero bueno-voleo, sus ojos se abrieron viendo al hombre no podía creerlo Logan Potter que hace aquí._

 _-Señor Potter que puede decirnos-se dirige a él, el jefe de aurores._

 _Pensando rápido el viejo-Logan mi muchacho has de estar enojado que voldemort los haya atacado-_

 _-No, en realidad no fue Voldemort…no es así director-el viejo se tensó._

 _-Lord Logan averiguaremos las pruebas que nos trajo-dijo el hombre desapareciendo por una de las puertas._

 _Logan se acercó al viejo-Se quien fue espero que sepa que lo cazare como a una rata no tendré piedad sobre todo ahora que soy más poderoso-el director sudo frio al ver las enormes y letales garras del mago pasivo._

 _Fin Flash back_

Las cosas se complicaban él pensó que por fin los había quitado de su camino pero no ahora aparece el más peligroso de los Potter, Logan siempre fue inteligente, astuto, cruel, sobre todo cuando su familia está de por medio ahora debía tener cuidado si el sospechaba la verdad su vida está a punto de convertirse en un infierno, tenía que empezar a hacer planes de respaldo.

Lo que el viejo no sabía que exactamente había entrado en pánico cayendo redondito en la trampa del astuto Logan.

En la ventana del despacho de la mansión de los mutantes todavía no pueden creer que Logan el hombre que su comportamiento en muchas ocasiones era como una bestia, ahora era una persona toralmente diferente elegante, educada, astuta, pero sobre todo fría y calculadora en varias ocasiones varios de ellos les dio escalofríos oírlo hablar de lo que haría.

-Todavía no puede creer que Logan tenga una familia-dijo bestia.

-En realidad no puedo creer que es abuelo cuándo se ve más joven que nosotros-dijo el profesor también sorprendido por los giros en los últimos dos meses desde que recupero la memoria.

Aunque para ser honesto no puede negar que hay varios cambios muy positivos ya que Logan hablo con los del ministerio Americano dejando ver que los mutantes son magos pasivos.

 _Magos Pasivos:_

 _Este tipo de magos son seres mágicos los cuales por diversas causas no pueden acceder a su magia en forma normal para un asistente por medio de una varita._

 _Hay varias formas ya sea en forma mental: esta forma se manifiesta con poderes telekineticos, como son moviendo cosas con solo pensarlo o manipular diferentes materia, lectura de mente como el profesor Xavier, empáticos y varios otros._

 _También los de forma cutánea: estos son los que por medio de su piel pueden manifestar su poder._

 _Y por último están los físicos: que por medio de la fuerza la muestran._

Después de que logan les explico esto el colegio de Xavier entro dentro del secreto mágico como asistentes pasivos, muchos de los alumnos a explicarles esto eran un poco conmocionados pero también felices pues ya no sería cazados por los muggles, ya que los aurores borraron toda evidencia tanto gubernamental poco con los militares Striker en un día olvido todo por lo que en veinte años lucho por erradicar.

Un nuevo mundo se abrió para los magos pasivos dejando atrás el nombre de mutantes.

Gracias a sus habilidades muchos consiguieron trabajo en varias áreas especiales del ministerio americano, y ahora todos podían caminar sin esconderse de sus apariencias en las partes mágicas de ese país así como de otros.

Magneto odia a los muggles, pues ahora adopto esa palabra ya que también fue informado de los cambios, todavía los odiaba pero no podía negar que este mundo era interesante y bueno si ellos eran exitosos separados de estos bueno pues bien podía adaptarse.

Decir que Erik estaba sorprendido de ver a este Logan era una subestimación, pero no podía negar que el esposo de este era una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido y su ideales eran muy interesantes, sobre todo ahora que también los magos pasivos eran incluidos en ellos bueno quien puede negarse a un mago oscuro el por supuesto que no.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Voldemort descansa en el torso de su esposo cierra los ojos recordando el día que cambio muchas cosas.

Flash back

Está en su lugar de siempre en la biblioteca lejos de todos los ruidosos gryffindor, cuchichea dores ravenclow en serio que no saben para que es una biblioteca, su libro desaparece de sus ojos pues es arrebatado solo aprieta su nariz.

-En serio no sabes otra forma de saludar-le dice molesto pues sabe quién es.

-No es más divertido así, y por otro lado no haces caso si no te lo quito-resoplo.

Levanto la vista para fulminarlo aunque no hace efecto en su mirada es inmune.

-Ponte en la lista de qué vas a casa en las vacaciones de Pascua-lo ve mientras el gry está recargado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados con su sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Y porque lo haría que gano?-la sonrisa se hizo más grande, el sly le dio un escalofrió.

-Sera una sorpresa y mi beneficio-se agacho le dio un beso rápido antes de irse, entrecerró los ojos ese idiota que se cree dejarlo con la duda pero sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa que hacer lo que le dijo y más le vale que sea bueno o lo va a cruciar.

Varios de su círculo lo veían extrañado de que fuera a tomar el tren con ellos, tenían muchas ganas de preguntar pero al ver su ceño frunció decidieron que era mejor no a si no habría consecuencias.

Decir que venía molesto era una subestimación el maldito idiota de su novio no lo había visto por ningún lado, así que tomo su baúl para salir de la barrera nada más cruzo fue jalado, el idiota le sonríe tomando su baúl el cual desapareció por uno de los elfos que los llevo directo a la entrada de una hermosa mansión tres pisos blanca con un gran jardín hay una gran cantidad de flores.

-¡Logan!-le dijo molesto, pero el joven solo le dio un pequeño beso. Entraron el lugar era hermoso acogedor nada que ver con las mansiones de su círculo donde son lujosas y súper ostentosas pero impersonales.

Un niño de unos doce al que ya había visto en el colegio también de gryffindor se para frente a ellos.

-Así que tú eres su novio, eres muy guapo tienes suerte hermano-le dijo abrazando a Tom el cual se tensó un poco mientras veía a su novio que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Vamos Charlus, por lo menos déjalos entrar bien va a decir que no tenemos modales-dijo la voz de una mujer, al verla Tom se sorprendió la mujer era hermosa cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca, ojos azul cielo, una mujer elegante.

-Lo siento, mamá pero al fin trajo a su novio a casa-

-Ya lo vi cariño, ahora déjalos pasar-el niño se movió.

Logan le puso la mano en la cintura lo hizo pasar acercándolo a la mujer.

-Mamá él es Tom mi pareja, el futuro Lord del mundo mágico-el sly volteo a ver a su novio molesto como le decía eso a sus padres.

-Tranquilo Tom yo soy una Black y mi hijo me ha dicho lo que buscas la verdad te apoyamos, si deseas nuestro apoyo-dijo la mujer, pero se sorprendió una Black ahora entendía porque la arrogancia de Logan la heredo de su madre.

Llegaron al jardín donde todo estaba servido ahí se encontraba su cuñado y un hombre al verlo es casi igual a su Logan, alto, piel blanca, ojos avellana, el pelo salvaje pero castaño claro el color negro lo heredo de su madre así como ese porte intimidante.

-Querido, por fin nuestro hijo nos ha traído a su pareja este adorable joven-tenía ganas de golpear a su novio ya que le dio una sonrisa burlona cuando su madre dijo "adorable".

-Vaya, Logan porque no nos dijiste antes-le recrimino su padre.

-Solo le dije a Tom que tenía que venir-el sly vio a la madre de su novio rodar los ojos, su suegro sonreír al igual que su cuñado.

-Tom no le hagas caso es un rasgo de los Black solo ordenar pero te acostumbras, eres de slytherin aunque en realidad debo decir que eres el ultimo descendiente de slytherin-dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto el llevaba años buscando hace poco lo descubrió.

-Tranquilo como una Black nuestro árbol genealógico está unido a casi todas las familias mágicas en alguna ocasión, después te lo muestro ya que pronto serás parte de la familia-le sonrió.

Lo negaría a cualquiera que fue la mejor comida que ha tenido en familia, su novio lo acompaño a la que sería su habitación.

-Esta es tu habitación la de enfrente es la mía-levanto la ceja sorprendido, por no estar en la misma habitación no es que se lo dijera.

-Me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos en la misma pero mi madre dijo que debía de darte tu espacio ya que cuando me case contigo, digamos que seré muy celoso de lo mío, le dijo al oído mientras besa su cuello.

Tom todavía no sabe cómo el idiota del gry le eriza la piel con solo tocarlo.

-Puedes dejar suelta a tu serpiente no le va a pasar nada-le dio un beso fugaz dejándolo solo en la habitación para que se pusiera cómodo, saco a su querida nagini de su cesta de viaje.

-Vaya que nunca pensabas sacarme-No te enojes estaba conociendo a mis suegros-Oh y me lo perdí verte en aprietos lastima-se burló el reptil-Tu de qué lado estas-le dijo molesto-Del tuyo pero verte en aprietos no pasa a menudo-lo fulmino con la mirada.

-A por cierto Logan dijo que puedes andar por la casa sin ninguna preocupación ya que saben de ti-Ya lo decía me agrada mucho para ti, necesitas un hombre fuerte-¡Perdón! ¿Cómo necesito un hombre fuerte? ¡Yo soy el futuro Lord!-Si para tu lacayos pero Logan te protegerá y sabes a lo que me refiero-bufo desde que empezó con el gry su necia serpiente le decía que le gustaba que tuviera un hombre fuerte.

Los Potter eran una familia muy interesante eran sarcásticos, inteligentes ahora sabia porque Logan era un manipulador, estúpido león.

En la mañana despertó al salir Logan lo esperaba se lo llevo a la parte trasera de la mansión entraron a las caballerizas donde había unos caballos hermosos pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver al hermoso Pegaso color café oscuro casi negro al que se acercó su novio.

-Ven quieres volar con tormenta-dijo él ya se había montado le extendió la mano que tomo no se perdería poder montar un Pegaso aun en el mundo mágico no eran muy comunes muy pocas familias tenían el honor de tener uno.

Tom disfruto el vuelo recargado en el torso de Logan, pudo ver lo hermosa que era la casa desde el aire era como de un cuento.

Sintió que Logan le puso algo en su mano, bajo la vista era una cajita la abrió con cuidado de que no se le cayera, sus ojos se abrieron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era hermoso un anillo sobre todo porque sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Con un poco de incertidumbre volteo a verlo, pudo ver en los ojos avellana esa esperanza.

-¿Logan esto?-

-Es lo que quiero, que me hagas el honor de estar a mi lado-

-¡Yo no soy un sentimental!-digno dijo el sly, bufo el gry.

-Esperaba lágrimas y una declaración de amor-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡No soy un tonto huffelpuff!-.

-¡No! eres un atrayente slytherin-beso su sien.

Descendieron de volar con tormenta Logan lo ayudo a bajar, el Pegaso troto por los jardines mientras el gry besaba a su prometido.

Desde la ventana de la sala los padres de Logan ven a su hijo besando a su pareja sonríen pues pueden ver el brillo en la mano izquierda del joven que pronto será parte de su familia.

-Creo que tendremos de empezar con los preparativos pues estoy segura que a final de año van a querer que se realice la unión-

-Sí, Logan no va querer esperar más-dijo un divertido Howard Potter.

En la noche después del beso de despedida-Nos vemos mañana-dijo el ojiazul no es que no quisiera estar con Logan pero sus suegros en casa como que no le gustaba la idea.

-Tranquilo Tom no dormiremos, juntos mi madre dijo que ningún hechizo anticonceptivo funcionaria-con una mueca-No quiero que te embaraces todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer-

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo sería el de abajo?-

-¡Tom querido!, siempre serás el de abajo-besando su cuello juntándolo más a su cuerpo, lo beso con intensidad al separarse un poco recuperando la respiración, él está entre la pared y el cuerpo de Logan, con los brazos rodeando el cuello de su prometido, maldijo sabiendo que era verdad el gry siempre lo enloquecía tanto que no se reconocía.

En el gran comedor, todos han regresado de vacaciones los sly como siempre sin emoción en el rostro bueno eso hasta su amado Lord levanto la mano para tapar un bostezo, los ojos de Abrax Malfoy casi se salen, varios extrañados venían que era lo que rompía su fría indiferencia.

Cada uno tenía un nivel diferente de incredulidad en la mano de este había un espectacular anillo de compromiso, el Lord sintió que lo veían vio a todos levanto la ceja observando a donde van sus miradas, quiso golpearse claro que todos en su casa sabrían lo que significa el anillo. Mataría a su estúpido prometido que le mando una mirada de suficiencia.

Logan tenía una gran sonrisa pues sabía que todos los slytherin sabrían de inmediato y por eso lo hizo que todos supieran que Tom era suyo y pobre del imbécil que se metiera en su camino, sobre todo el viejo cabra que quería desprestigiar a su serpiente pero no sabía con quien se metía.

Fin flash back.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Logan sonríe mientras observa como Tom les grita a sus subordinados realmente no sabe cómo para ser sangre pura a veces son tan tontos por lo menos su círculo interno son más inteligentes, si quiere que su esposo pueda llegar a donde quiere va tener que usar ciertos métodos, sonríe al imaginarse al viejo tonto discutiendo con Magneto o si ya que no puede entrar en su mente o esto será bueno.

Ya que le había dicho a Magneto si le gustaría ser el portavoz de los magos pasivos recuerda la cara de shock de Bestia el cual al recuperarse le dijo que eso le tocaba al profesor y él le dijo "Si no te has dado cuenta las ideas del profesor son buenas pero no las indicadas mira como hemos sido perseguidos, experimentados y si no fuera por la protección mágica seriamos cazados como animales".

Muy al pesar de todo Xavier acepto que si las negociaciones con los muggles no estaban en buen camino y si el mundo mágico se da a conocer seria mucho peor, pues ellos serán más peligroso paras los muggles.

Y Dumbledore está mal al querer que se conviva con los muggles el creo que los aceptaran con los brazos abiertos cuando eso no es verdad así que deben impedirlo y magneto lo detendría lo suficiente.

La academia de los X-men creció casi el triple ya que se compraron los terrenos aledaños al lugar pues también serían aceptados alumnos mágicos para que la interacción entre los pasivos y activos fuera mucho más fácil, habría un nuevo programa educativo sobre manejo de habilidades para los pasivos así como también introducción a pociones, runas, aritmacia y otras materias necesarias para el nuevo mundo al que se incorporan.

Para los magos pasivos como Bestia que sus características son más notorias es un gran cambio el hecho que pueden caminar sin ningún temor por las comunidades mágicas como si nada. Su primera experiencia de ser tratado como un igual cuando fue al callejón mágico ahí en New york donde entro a una tienda se dio cuenta del cambio lo veían normal es mas muchos sangre pura le preguntaron como era su interacción con los muggles, también fue invitado por varios para cambiar impresiones sobre sus investigaciones.

Tormenta está sorprendida ya que cuando los encargados del sistema educativo la conocieron la felicitaron por una elemental, ahora leía varios títulos que también usarían más mutantes y magos con esa capacidad. Al principio que era de las pocas que podía usar los elementos con facilidad pero al ver que hay otros mutantes o magos pasivos que también pueden usarlos así como magos era más emocionante para ella.

Dumbledore está furioso pues no están muertos los Potter como él quería y si James está vivo él lo puede hundir anuqué no hay nada que pueda hacer, al hombre que más ha temido Logan Potter está sonriendo con esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia, como lo odia. Siempre lo ha hecho desde que en Hogwarts quiso tenerlo bajo su ala pero este solo lo ignoro. Ya que él es el mago pasivo más poderoso y está casado con Tom eso no era bueno para sus planes, ya que hace unos días el maldito de Logan anuncio que su hijo James como su esposo Tom Riddle-Potter están bien haciendo negociaciones con el gobierno Americano por lo que muchos están felices. De saber que los Potter están sobrellevando la tragedia que los azoto hace poco sobre todo que el pequeño bebe estuviera bien al igual que su padre.

Más ahora que tuvo que lidiar con el tal Magneto creyó que sería fácil manipularlo pero oh sorpresa el hombre lo trato con aun ignorante, en cuanto a los muggles y no había discusión en el aspecto de fraternizar con los ignorantes seres sin magia como los llamo y muchos sangré pura estuvieron de acuerdo así como mestizos que sabían que era cierto. Para su desgracia los nacidos muggles apoyaron a magneto pues ellos sabían de lo que los muggles le habían hecho a muchos magos pasivos y ellos no querían pasar por eso también para su desgracia cada día veía como sus planes se caían a pedazos. No podía decir que Ton era Voldemort pues nadie le creería ya que está casado con un mago de luz como los Potter y James es un gran auror el cual se casó con una hija de muggles, aunque él sabe que Logan es más oscuro como su herencia Black. El podrá ser el mago que venció a Geller Grindelow pero ellos son los Potter descendientes de Godric Gryffindor y Tom el heredero de Slytherin, sabe que un paso en falso ellos lo pueden sacar del colegio sin sudar una gota.

Eso es lo menos quiere si queda fuera del colegio no podrá estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa y tratar de manipular a la gente aunque no como antes pues desde que Logan se convirtió en Lord Potter hizo una revisión del colegio para que se todas las salas de protección siguieran vigentes por lo que el ya no podía usar la legemancia en los alumnos que fastidio.

Magneto conoció a Tom Riddle-Potter mejor conocido Lord Voldemort estaba contento de conocer un hombre que comparte sus ideales pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que Logar fue quien lo ayudo a llegar a ser lo que es ahora y se dio cuenta que el Logan que conocía no era en nada parecido al que es ahora, una verdadera serpientes un depredador natural dispuesto a destruir no solo con sus garras sino con su poder político las cosas se pondrían interesantes. El Logan que conoció era una bestia sin razonamiento pero este hombre es totalmente otra persona carismático, inteligente, cruel, despiadado, astuto muy astuto este es un hombre criado en una familia de sangre pura conoce todo los detalles de la política es una combinación que va resultar crucial en esta guerra con ese hombre que se cree mejor pero magneto a conocido personas peligrosas pero Logan Potter es punto y aparte.

Él siempre pensó que él era malo, pero no Logan es una fuerza para tomar en cuenta, más ahora que se dio cuenta que es la mente maestra detrás de uno de los señores oscuros más poderosos en los últimos años, descendientes de dos de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico que tiene la fuerza mágica y poder político para destruir a quien ellos quieran casi siente pena por esa pobre excusa de mago llamado Dumbledore, por lo menos Charles es un hombre que lucha sus batallas a diferencia de ese disque mago que usa a todo mundo para hacer su voluntad.


End file.
